familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Paderborn
Paderborn ( ) is a city in eastern North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany, capital of the Paderborn district. The name of the city derives from the river Pader and 'born', an old German term for the source of a river. The river Pader originates in more than 200 springs near Paderborn Cathedral, where St. Liborius is buried. History Paderborn was founded as a bishopric by Charlemagne in 795, although its official history began in 777 when Charlemagne built a castle near the Pader springs.Ed. Heribert Zelder, Tourist Information Services, Welcome to Paderborn, Stadt Paderborn: Paderborn, Germany, 2009. In 799 Pope Leo III fled his enemies in Rome and reached Paderborn, where he met Charlemagne, and stayed there for three months. It was during this time that it was decided that Charlemagne would be crowned emperor. Charlemagne reinstated Leo in Rome in 800 and was crowned as Holy Roman Emperor by Leo in return. In 836, St. Liborius became the patron saint of Paderborn after his bones were moved there from Le Mans by Bishop Badurad.Ed. Heribert Zelder, Tourist Information Services, Welcome to Paderborn, Stadt Paderborn: Paderborn, Germany, 2009. The bishop of Paderborn, Meinwerk, became a Prince of the Empire in 1100. The bishop had several large buildings built, and the area became a place for the emperors to holiday. Ed. Heribert Zelder, Tourist Information Services, Welcome to Paderborn, Stadt Paderborn: Paderborn, Germany, 2009.The city was taken by Prussia in 1802, then by the French vassal state Kingdom of Westphalia from 1807 to 1813 and then returned to Prussia. Native Friedrich Sertürner, a pharmacist's apprentice in Paderborn, was the first to isolate morphine from opium in 1804. The tree Irminsul was supposedly located near Paderborn. Paderborn was the seat of the Bishopric of Paderborn, today the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Paderborn. 60% of the population are Catholics, 20% Lutherans and 20% "other". The city is known today for its huge exhibitions in the three museums: the Kaiserpfalz, The Diocesian Museum and the Art Museum - Städtische Galerie.CREDO in Paderborn - Medieval Histories 2013: 9 ISBN 978-87-92858-11-5 St. Liborius is commemorated in Paderborn every year in July with the Liborifest. He is the patron of Paderborn, to which his relics were transferred in 836. During World War II, Paderborn was bombed by allied aircraft in 1944 and 1945 (85% destruction) and seized by the US 3rd Armored Division during a pitched battle 31 March - 1 April 1945, in which tanks and flamethrowers were used during combined mechanized-infantry assaults against the city's southwestern, southern and southeastern approaches.Stanton, Shelby, World War II Order of Battle: An Encyclopedic Reference to U.S. Army Ground Forces from Battalion through Division, 1939-1946 (Revised Edition, 2006), p. 52 After the city was reconstructed in the 1940s and 1950s, Paderborn became a major industrial seat in Westphalia.Ed. Heribert Zelder, Tourist Information Services, Welcome to Paderborn, Stadt Paderborn: Paderborn, Germany, 2009. Geography Paderborn is situated at the spring of the Pader river, approx. east of Lippstadt and approx. south of Bielefeld. The hills of the Eggegebirge are located east of the city. Neighbouring places Division of the town The city of Paderborn consists of the following wards Population Paderborn has a population of over 144,000, of which approximately 10% are students at the local university. Additionally, about 10,000 members or relatives of members of the British armed forces live in Paderborn, but are not included in the nominal population size. About half of the armed forces and families live in the Sennelager ward, the location of the largest barracks. Industry Paderborn is the headquarters of the former Nixdorf Computer AG, which was acquired by Siemens in the early 1990s and known as Siemens-Nixdorf for about 10 years. The company is now known as Wincor Nixdorf which is still located in Paderborn, but Siemens retains a considerable presence in the city. 's church, Paderborn]] Many other information technology companies as well as industrial enterprises are located in Paderborn, too: * Benteler AG (steel/tube, automotive, trade) * Claas (farm machines) * Deutsche Bahn AG (vehicle maintenance) * dSPACE GmbH (engineering tools) * Flextronics * Fujitsu Technology Solutions * Orga Systems GmbH * Secure Computing Corporation * Siemens AG (Siemens IT Solutions and Services) * Zuken (PCB EMC Analysis and Design Software) Paderborn is also home of the "Paderborner" brewery, which has belonged to the Warsteiner group since 1990. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Paderborn is twinned with: * Le Mans, France, officially since 1967, traditionally since 836 (oldest partnership of its kind) * Bolton, United Kingdom, since 1975 * Belleville, Illinois, U.S., since 1990 * Pamplona, Spain, since 1992 * Przemyśl, Poland, since 1993 * Debrecen, Hungary, since 1994 * Qingdao, China, since 2003 Education Paderborn was once the oldest academic site in Westphalia. In 1614, the University of Paderborn was founded by the Jesuits but was closed in 1819. It was re-founded in 1972 as Universität-Gesamthochschule and transformed into a university in its own right in 2002. Today, it is attended by about 14,000 students. Additionally, several theological and private academic institutes exist. Paderborn has the largest computer museum in the world, the Heinz Nixdorf MuseumsForum. From 2001 to 2005 it hosted the RoboCup German Open. There are a number of grammar schools in the city, the most prominent of which are the Theodorianum and St. Michael Gymnasium, along with others such as the Goerdeler-Gymnasium. There are also a few British primary schools such as John Buchan School, which is located in Sennelager and mainly educates children of British military personnel and the garrison's employees. Sports Paderborn is a focal point in Germany for American sports. The local baseball team, the Paderborn Untouchables, has won many German championships, and the local American Football team, the Paderborn Dolphins, has also enjoyed considerable success. In 2006 the Paderborn Baskets, the home basketball team of the city achieved the Bundesliga. Paderborn Baskets (Basketball) The Paderborn Baskets played in the playoffs of the 2008-09 German basketball league. The top 8 teams make the playoffs. The 1st place team plays against the 8th place team and the 2nd against the 7th and so on, with the winners participating in the next round. Paderborn were the 8th place team. They played against Alba Berlin. The playoffs are conducted in a best-of-five manner, which Paderborn lost three games to two. The last game was played in Berlin. Berlin won and advanced to the next round, leaving Paderborn eighth in the table at the end of the season. Paderborn won both of the home matches played in Paderborn. This was the first time Paderborn participated in the playoffs. The homepage for the Paderborn Baskets:Paderborn Baskets Homepage SC Paderborn 07 (Football) SC Paderborn 07 is a German football club based in Paderborn. Promoted from the 2. Bundesliga due to a very successful 2013/2014 campaign, the team currently competes in the Bundesliga, Germany's top flight. The club was formed out of the 1985 merger of FC Paderborn and TuS Schloß Neuhaus as TuS Paderborn-Neuhaus and took on its current, shorter name in 1997. The Neuhaus club was founded in 1907 as SV 07 Neuhaus which was joined by the local side TuS 1910 Sennelager to become TuS Schloss Neuhaus in 1970. The Neuhaus and Paderborn teams played as tier III sides for most of their histories, as has the unified club. Today Paderborn plays its home matches at the Benteler Arena. Homepage:SC Paderborn 07 Homepage Culture The town supports the Nordwestdeutsche Philharmonie for regular symphony concerts in the Paderhalle. Transportation Paderborn is located at the Autobahn A 33, which connects Paderborn to the Autobahn A 2 in the north and the Autobahn A 44 in the south. The main station is a regular stop for the InterCity on the Hamm–Warburg line and several local trains. Train connections can be found here. The Paderborn Lippstadt Airport connects Paderborn to the bigger German airports and offers flights to many locations in Europe. There is a bus shuttle between the airport and the Paderborn main train station. General Aviation and gliders are based at Paderborn-Haxterberg (site of the world gliding championships in 1981). In Paderborn there is a bus system served by the PaderSprinter for local buses and the Bahnbus Hochstift (bbh) for regional buses. External links * Official site of the city * Site of the Paderborn region * Ordinances of the "Fürstbistum Paderborn" online * Homepage of the annual RoboCup competition * University of Paderborn * http://www.paderborn-baskets.de Basketball: Paderborn Baskets * : Paderborn method for teaching languages * Introduction to the History of Paderborn References Category:Paderborn Category:University towns in Germany Category:Members of the Hanseatic League Category:Paderborn (district)